


Do You Want Me to Show You?

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assisted Masturbation, Canon Divergent, Coming In Pants, M/M, Masturbation, cas in the bunker, idek, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sudden rush of <i>want</i> was overwhelming and heat surged into his cheeks as all the blood in his body rushed in the opposite direction. He <i>wanted</i> Cas, like, right then and there. Apparently forcing back your feelings for six years only makes them stronger. Who knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me to Show You?

**Author's Note:**

> This basically takes place at the beginning of s9, minus all the bad stuff with Sam. Cas is human, Kevin's  
> alive, Charlie isn't in Oz. Because I can :P

It had been a long fucking day. They'd only been gone overnight, but it was their first hunt together - Kevin and Charlie's first ever. Their first hunt as a family, as Charlie had put it, and Dean had been tense since they'd left the bunker.

He felt even worse now. Sam was driving, and Charlie was riding shotgun because she had a huge gash in her leg, and needed the space to stretch out, which left Dean crowded in the backseat between Kevin and Cas. He was exhausted, uncomfortable and even more stressed than he had been when they left though he wasn't sure how that was possible. There were no serious injuries - Charlie was probably the worst - but they'd all gotten a little too beaten up in the process and Dean had made it very clear that this was _not_ happening again until everyone was totally ready for it. Kevin had immediately argued that they were ready, but Dean was fed up and had refused to say anything else on the matter.

With a discontented groan, he leaned back against the seat, turning his head to face Cas where the ex-angel was now gazing blankly out the window.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine," Cas mumbled, only half-focused. Dean passed this off as lack of sleep and rested a hand on Cas' knee, turning his body with some difficulty to face him. His eyes roamed over Cas' face, falling on the bruise blossoming over his temple with a frown.

"You sure? You got pretty banged up back there." 

"I'm sure."

Dean ignored the snap response, running a hand up Cas' arm, feeling for any bumps that shouldn't be there. He couldn't help thinking how much easier if would be if Cas' shirt wasn't in the way, but undressing him in a car full of people would raise all sorts of unwanted questions that Sam was already asking on a regular basis - and he really shouldn't be thinking about undressing Cas anyway. 

The man's breath hitched as Dean reached up and around the back of his neck. A jolt of panic shot through him, and Dean dropped his hands immediately, fingers just grazing Cas' leg as he shifted back so he was facing forward. He mumbled an apology and something about checking his neck when they got back. Sam shot him a questioning look in the rear view mirror, and when Dean turned to avoid him, he found Kevin slumped grouchily against the window. It was going to be a long drive home.

-

When they got back, Sam helped Charlie down the stairs, while Dean packed their bags down, dumping them on the map table as soon as he could. Charlie slumped into the chair next to him, rolling up her pant leg, and Dean bent down to look at it. 

"How bad is it?" she asked, leaning over.

"Could be a whole lot worse... let me go grab some stuff, I'll be right back."

After everything all of them had been through together, they were all more than capable of patching themselves up, but as Charlie had said, they were his family now, and fuck it, he was going to take care of them. He made his way down to the infirmary, passing by Cas' bedroom on his way. 

Little pained grunts and groans bled through the door and Dean's initial reaction was to shove it open and make sure Cas was okay, but he forced himself not to. He had to help Charlie and then he could come down and take his time making sure Cas was alright. Cas was tough, and stubborn as hell, almost as much as Sam or Dean, he'd be okay for a few more minuts. He relaxed the hand he hadn't realized he had balled into a fist, and continued down the hall. 

There was an abundance of disinfectant and bandages in the infirmary, and Dean bundled them into his arms, grabbing a few extra things before hurrying back upstairs to Charlie. She was still sitting in the same chair, leaning over and pulling a face at her leg. She frowned at Dean when she saw him approach, and Dean chuckled at her. 

"You doin' okay?"

"It's pretty gross, but yeah, I'm good."

"Alright."

He bandaged her leg as well as he could and looked up at her, twisting his mouth in concern, "you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital or something, it's pretty bad."

"I'll be okay, I've been through worse." Dean gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "now go fix up your brother and your angel, I know you're dying to."

He flashed her a sheepish grin and shrugged, hopping up the few steps into the library. 

"Where is Cas anyway?" Sam asked, looking up from his seat on the table.

"I think he's in his room. I'm gonna check on him in a minute, but first let me see your arm."

"Dean, I'm fine, I'm not a kid anymore."

"Humor me," he stared his brother down until Sam finally relented, shrugging out of his flannel button down and holding his arms out to Dean. 

His patience didn't hold long, and he was soon pulling his arms away with a little huff. 

"Okay, I'm good. Go check on Cas while I get this stuff put away."

"God," Dean muttered, "you're worse than when you were a kid." Sam just shook his head, pulling his shirt back on and making toward the pile of bags. Dean didn't waste any time before jogging down the stairs to Cas' room. 

He knocked on the door with the back of his hand, shifting anxiously in the silence that followed. The raised an eyebrow at the sound of frantic shuffling and leaned in toward the door.

"Cas?"

"You can't come in."

"O-okay? Why not?" When Cas didn't reply, he tried again, "Dude, I've got to take a look at your shoulder, you hit that wall pretty hard."

"I'm fine."

"Cas-"

"I'm _fine_ , Dean."

"I swear..." There was silence again, and Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm comin' in, Cas." He shoved the door open with his shoulder, immediately turning to face Cas. The man shifted awkwardly, trying to cover his crotch which obviously, was where Dean's gaze was immediately drawn.

It was instantly obvious why Cas was so uncomfortable and less than willing to let Dean in. His pants were undone, pushed out of the way and his boxers were tented impressively. Dean should be able to feel anything beside naked lust, he knew he should, but there was nothing else _to_ feel. The sudden rush of _want_ was overwhelming and heat surged into his cheeks as all the blood in his body rushed in the opposite direction. He _wanted_ Cas, like, right then and there. Apparently forcing back your feelings for six years only makes them stronger. Who knew.

He realized with a jolt that he was still staring, and shook his head awkwardly, muttering rushed apologies. "I guess I'll uh...leave you to it then..." He mumbled something about coming back to check Cas' shoulder later and his brain conveniently pointed out that if Cas was able to do _that_ , his should was probably fine. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He turned to leave, but Cas' anxious voice stopped him.

"Dean, wait. I-I can't, I don't-"

"You don't what, Cas?" he asked, a little more impatiently than he meant to.

"Forget it..."

The pang of guilt fought with his desperation to leave and get back to his own room for a little alone time. Sighing, he shut the door and crossed to sit at the end of the bed, avoiding looking anywhere in Cas' direction.

"What's up?" he cringed a little at his choice of words and turned his gaze to the floor. 

"I wasn't... doing anything, when you came in..."

"It's cool, Cas," he replied too quickly, "It's normal."

"No, it doesn't-" Dean could practically hear him cringe, and when he glanced over Cas was looking down and away from him, "it doesn't... work."

"Seems to be workin' just fine." Cas flushed a deep red and Dean gaped a little as the realization of what he said hit him. He was just digging himself into a deeper hole, and he needed to leave before he couldn't get out.

"That's not what I meant," Cas muttered quietly, "when I- it doesn't feel right."

"What?"

"It hurts..." A sort of relief washed over Dean, and he actually laughed as he turned to face Cas again. "It isn't funny, Dean."

"No," he agreed, "but it's hardly a problem, you just gotta be more gentle."

Cas huffed and looked away, clearly frustrated. Dean paused for a minute, not long enough to let his brain catch up to the situation, before he spoke again.

"Do you want me to show you?" Cas still didn't look at him, and he didn't speak. Dean shifted impatiently, "look you gotta be straightforward with me here, man. I need you to give me a clear answer."

"Yes," he breathed, barely audible. It sounded like regret and an unintentional admission, but Dean couldn't think past the fact that it was a 'yes', and fuck, he was digging a pretty deep hole here. He swallowed hard, rubbing his palms on his knees.

"Alright, Cas, scoot forward." That earned him a vaguely miserable, questioning look. "Just... do it, Cas. And loose the pants."

Cas shuffled forward, tugging his pants and socks off as Dean stood up and shrugged his jacket off. He looked over at Cas as the man shifted nervously on the bed. Dean took in the strong lines of his legs, letting his gaze trail up over the stark outline of Cas' erection. This was probably a terrible idea, but all he could focus on right now was how much he wanted to touch Cas. 

A wave oh heat rolled up the back of his neck and he jerked his head up too quickly as Cas looked at him.

"Is everything okay?" Cas asked quietly.

"Yeah, uh- yeah," Dean knelt carefully on the edge of the bed, crawling into the center to sit behind Cas. He settled between the pillows, leaning against the headboard and pressed a hand to Cas' side, avoiding direct contact with his skin, "c'mere," he mumbled, encouraging him backwards. Dean reached over his shoulders, pulling the over shirt back off Cas' arms.

Cas jumped a little, and Dean rubbed a hand up his back, "you okay?"

Cas nodded, turning his head a little to look at Dean, "I just wasn't expecting- I'm okay, now what?"

"Relax," he said, to himself as much as to Cas. "Lean back a little, don't be afraid to touch me, okay?"

"Okay?" he replied, thought it came out as a question. Dean pulled Cas back against his chest, but Cas stayed tense.

" _Relax_. You've got nothing to be nervous about, just focus on me, okay?" Cas nodded a reply and Dean smoothed down his arms, "What do you want me to do?"

Cas paused for a moment, dipping his chin, and Dean didn't think this would ever be over at the rate they were going. He rubbed his thumb over Cas' shirt encouragingly, and the man shifted back a bit before saying "show me what you like."

"Okay," Dean breathed, "I can do that. Give me your hands." 

He took Cas' hands in his own, trying not to think about how quickly his breath was coming. He pushed their joined hands down over Cas' thighs, spreading his legs and letting his own fingers drag along the sensitive skin between Cas'. Their fingers caught on the hem of Cas' boxers, bunching them with each upward stroke. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, a small confused expression playing in his lips as he shifted his hips. 

"There are other parts of your body that feel good besides your dick, Cas."

"I know that," he replied indignantly, "I just don't see why it's necessary."

Dean chuckled, leaning close to Cas' ear, "it's better this way, just trust me."

"I do."

"I'm gonna make it good for you, I promise." The fingers of his left hand worked between Cas', massaging the inside of his thighs as his other hand moved up, guiding Cas' hand under his shirt and over his chest to brush over a nipple. Cas gasped and arched forward. 

"You like that?" 

" _Yes_." 

Dean smirked, pressing his nose into Cas' hair and releasing his hold on the man's hands. He slid both his own hands down over Cas' thighs and back up, curling his fingers around the hem of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. 

"This better?" he asked, smoothing back over tanned skin. Cas sighed contentedly, leaning back into Dean's chest and pressing his hips up as Dean's fingers rolled over his waist. 

"Dean, _please-_ "

"Okay," he grinned. Dean slipped his fingers into Cas' waistband, sliding the soft fabric slowly over his thighs until Cas could kick them off easily. 

Cas' cock bumped against his stomach, thick and flushed dark, and for someone who had spent the last six years of his life insisting he wasn't interested in anything more than friendship with the angel - ex-angel, he reminded himself - Dean was having a difficult time looking away. 

" _Jesus_ ," he muttered, shifting to readjust his own rapidly hardening cock in his jeans. He covered Cas' right hand with his own again, sliding it up his leg to curl Cas' fingers around his length. 

"You gotta start slow," he instructed, guiding Cas' hand over the head of his cock, pressing his thumb through the bead of pre come and groaning at the low moan that escaped from Cas' throat. He pushed Cas' hand down to the root of his cock, letting his fingers slide over the silky skin, just barely resisting the urge to push Cas' hand out of the way and take over completely. Cas leaned back into him hard, groaning and lifting his hips. 

"What got you so worked up in the first place?" Dean asked, pressing his nose into the curve of Cas' ear. Cas groaned as their hands kept a firm grip on his length, stroking slowly up and down. 

"You," he admitted, rolling his head back as he arched up again, "in the car... you kept touching me, and before..." 

Dean fell silent, trying to process this new information. Cas really got this turned on because of _him_? His cock twitched and he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Dean...?"

"You get this hard for me, Baby?"

"Ungh," Cas groaned, "yes!"

"Tell me."

"You-" he cut himself off with a desperate moan as Dean's thumb pressed up over the head, collecting another drop of pre come and spreading it down over his length. 

"Mmhm?"

"I can't- I watch you sometimes, when you're sparring with Charlie or-" he inhaled sharply and moaned. Dean mimicked the sound, letting his hand slip away from Cas', wrapping around the base of his cock and pumping evenly. 

"This what you want?" he asked, "you want me to touch you?"

"Yeah, yes. Dean _please_." Cas thrust up hard into Dean's fist, moaning desperately into his neck. Whatever restraint Dean had been holding onto fled as Cas started pressing hot, wet kisses against the skin there and up beneath his ear. He stretched his neck out, opening himself up to Cas' mouth. 

" _Yeah, Cas_ ," he hummed, working his hand a little quicker over Cas' cock. He rolled his hips against Cas' ass, jolted a little by how desperate he was for the touch. 

Cas readjusted himself, thrusting unevenly into Dean's palm. His breath came in short gasps, groaning and panting with each rise of his hips. 

Dean leaned over, nipping at his earlobe and down his neck, "you're gorgeous Baby, y'know that? So fucking hot." The words tumbled off his tongue so easily he was barely aware of what he was saying, "gonna make it good for you, Cas, gonna be so good."

He slipped his free hand down over Cas' balls, massaging them gently before pressing a finger to the puckered ring of his entrance and Cas gasped, digging his nails into the sheets.

" _Yes_ ," he whined. " _Dean, fuck_."

Dean pulled his hands away, clenching them around Cas' fists as he moved to get up. He drew back, rising up on his knees as he grazed his teeth along Cas' neck. 

"Gonna make you come so hard, Baby. Just gimme two seconds." He climbed off the bed, digging into the inside pocket of his coat for his spare bottle of lube. He turned back toward the bed and sat back on his heels, taking in the sight on the bed with shallow breath. Cas was up on his knees, one hand behind him in the blankets bracing himself, the other wrapped around his cock. He gave a few experimental strokes, eyebrows furrowed with concentration.

Dean rose back up to the bed slowly, pulling his sweat-damp shirt off in the process. He walked on his knees, pressing flush up against Cas' back and snaking his arms around the man's waist. 

"Gettin' impatient?" he smirked, tracing the line of Cas' ear with his tongue, "don't hold so tightly," he hummed, covering Cas' hand with his own again, "try this." 

He flicked the lid on the bottle, turning Cas' hand over ad squirting lube onto his fingers. Cas frowned down at his hand, inspecting the clear substance.

"Rub your fingers together," Dean hummed, pushing Cas' thumb so it slid over his fingers, "then slide your hand back over your dick." His voice caught at the rough moan from Cas as Dean wrapped their fingers around him again. Cas' hips snapped up and he leaned back onto Dean, moaning loudly. 

"That good, Baby?"

"So good," Cas groaned. He rolled his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean pressed forward, kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. 

"You got any idea what you do to me?" he mumbled into Cas' ear.

"I can feel you." Cas pressed back against him, sliding one hand down the back of Dean's thigh and pulling him closer. 

"My God, Cas, the things I wanna do with you." He shut his eyes, a low growl escaping his throat as Cas' hips jerked forward suddenly, grunting softly. 

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube again, squirting it onto his own hand and reaching down to push between Cas' cheeks. He pressed against his entrance again, barely pressing before Cas' head left his shoulder. As soon as his finger pressed in further, Cas' mouth dropped open, the slightest whine escaping.

"You okay?"

"Don't stop," Cas mumbled. He pressed back onto Dean's finger, one hand still gripping his cock. Dean groaned at the desperation in his voice, pushing in as far as he could without hurting Cas. The resulting sounds that dropped from Cas' lips went straight to Dean's crotch and he shifted his position. He was so hard now that it almost hurt and it was getting more and more difficult not to just shove his hand down his pants just to relieve some of the pressure. 

When he pushed a second finger in Cas actually whimpered, collapsing against Dean so that the hunter supported his entire weight. He grunted out praise, most of which Dean never expected to hear from his angel, all of which added to the throbbing need he was already struggling with. 

He pushed in slowly at first, speeding up as Cas' breath became more ragged and crooking his fingers to press against his prostate. Cas cried out, arching his back as his hand jerked roughly over his length. He dropped back onto Dean's fingers gracelessly, clawing at Dean's leg with his free hand. 

"So fuckin' hot Cas, _fuck_."

" _Dean_ ," he groaned, "don't stop, don't- ah!"

Dean slid his free hand around, to cup Cas' balls, sliding up gradually to circle his cock, pumping hard and fast. 

"So good," he hummed, kissing the back of Cas' neck, "fuckin' gorgeous. Gonna come for me Baby? You're so close. I can feel it, Cas, come on."

"So- so close," Cas echoed. He reached a hand back, pressing his palm against Dean's still clothed erection. 

The moan Dean let out in response was probably loud enough for them to hear him upstairs, but the pleasure that ripped through him outweighed any embarrassment. He rolled his hips into the touch, surprised t how fucking amazing it felt. 

"This okay?" Cas breathed, pressing harder against Dean's crotch. 

" _Yeah, yeah, feels so- so fucking good. Don't stop- need you-_ " his desperate pleas became less coherent as Cas rocked into his hand, pressing back on his cock with each thrust. He alternated between grunts and desperate whines, barely aware of Cas anymore until he cried out, throwing himself back against Dean. 

He was still coming when Dean's orgasm hit him, knocking the breath out of him as he continued to stroke Cas through it. He pulled out when Cas started breathing again, collapsing against the bed and curling both arms around Cas' stomach. 

"That was quick," he panted, "you good?"

"Yeah. _Fuck, Dean_. Did you-?"

"Yeah." He eased out from under Cas, letting him fall softly to the mattress as he pushed himself off the bed. 

"Are you-?"

"I'm just gonna go grab something to clean up, okay?"

"Okay," Cas mumbled, looking up at him with a faint smile. 

Dean pulled his t-shirt back over his head, returning the grin before he headed out into the hall in the direction of the shared bathroom, silently praying that no one was in there. He felt disgusting, and all he wanted to do was strip out of his gross jeans and go to sleep, the last thing he needed was to get held up talking to Kevin or some shit. 

Thankfully, the bathroom was empty, and he managed to get back to Cas' room with a damp washcloth without seeing anyone, though the cloth was significantly colder than when he'd left.

Cas was curled on his side, one arm wrapped around his pillow. Dean crossed over to him with a soft smile.

"Cas? Don't fall asleep on me, man. You gotta let me clean you up or I'm dragging you into the shower."

"As pleasant as that sounds," Cas mumbled, a small smirk tugging at his lips, "I don't think I could stand up for that long."

"Yeah, I get that," Dean chuckled, crawling over the bed to turn Cas onto his back and wipe off his stomach and softening cock. 

"Are you gonna stay?" 

"You want me to stay?" Dean asked, a little smugly. 

"Mmhm."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay."

Cas reached out a hand to pull him down to the bed, but Dean shook his head.

"Gimme a sec, I gotta get out of these clothes and cleaned up. You wanna turn the lamp on?"

Cas rolled over with an exaggerated sigh, pulling the cord for the lamp next to him. Dean flicked the room light off and stripped out of his clothes, kicking them away with a sneer. As soon as he had cleaned himself up, he crawled back over the bed, pulling the blankets down.

"You might wanna get _in_ the bed, Cas, you're gonna freeze."

Cas grinned at him and turned the lamp off again, and curled beneath the blankets, shifting back against Dean's chest. 

"Goodnight, Dean."

Dean hummed a goodnight, pressing his head into the pillow and slipping an arm around Cas' waist to pull him closer. After a hunt like that, and whatever the hell had just happened, he wasn't even going to question naked cuddling. He pressed a soft kiss to Cas' neck and his eyes were barely shut for five minutes before he was asleep.

\- - - 

Dean let out a long groan, dropping heavily down each step into the kitchen. He made a direct line for the coffeemaker, rubbing his eyes and jumped at the sudden voice from across the room.

"You okay?"

"Jesus, Sammy, you scared the shit outta me."

"Sorry. Dude, you look worse than when we got back last night."

"'S nothin', been a rough morning. I've been up for hours." He dropped down into a seat across the table from Sam, half leaning on the table. 

"What's up?"

"Somethin' happened last night."

"With Cas?"

"Well- yeah," he looked up at Sam and shrugged.

"You finally work up the courage to kiss him?"

Dean frowned, gaping awkwardly, "actually," he realized, "no."

"Dean," Sam sighed, "I uh- I went to check on Cas last night when you never resurfaced and uh-"

"Shit..." Dean muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. He struggled internally with the idea that Sam had literally walked in on him in bed with Cas. Naked, and in bed with Cas. Naked and more than likely cuddling- He groaned and dropped his forehead to the table just in time for Cas to walk in, looking pretty anxious. 

Dean looked up and Sam shrugged at him, nodding toward Cas. He exhaled deeply and pushed himself up from the table, crossing to Cas. The ex-angel barely glanced up at him until Dean ran a hand down his arm. 

"Can I uh- can we talk?"

"Of course," Cas replied, setting his still-empty mug back down on the counter. 

"Somewhere a little more... private?"

Cas looked confused, but he nodded and followed Dean out of the kitchen and a little way down the hall. He turned suddenly, facing Dean with a sigh.

"Dean, I understand if last night was a mistake, and I'd like to-"

"What? No, Cas it's not like that. I mean, it didn't turn out how I expected at all, but... I don't regret it." he tried and failed to meet Cas' gaze, chuckling awkwardly as he looked at the floor.

"Nothing?" Cas asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Well, actually..." he shrugged one shoulder, looking anywhere but at Cas, I never actually got to kiss you." Cas flushed, looking up at him through dark lashes.

"Oh. You know, if you want to..."

He raised a hand, resting it on Dean's shoulder and Dean slowly tilted Cas' chin up with one finger as he pressed their lips together gently. Cas' arms wound around his neck and Dean turned them, parting his lips to deepen the kiss as he pushed Cas carefully against the wall. He smiled against Cas' lips and had to pull away, laughing quietly

"Well hell, Cas, if I knew it was that easy I would've done it a long time ago."

"You should have," Cas hummed, sliding his fingers into Dean's hair and pulling him down until their foreheads bumped together. Dean tilted his head to lean in again, but a gasp from behind around the corner stopped him. 

He turned to see Kevin flushing furiously and stammering apologies. Heat flared in Dean's cheeks and he must have looked just as embarrassed as Kevin, because Cas looked between them, a faint smile on his lips. 

"I'm gonna... go," Kevin hurried past them toward the kitchen and Cas huffed a laugh, pulling Dean closer by the front of his shirt. 

"You're going to get shy on me _now_?" Cas hummed, "after everything you said last night?" Dean flushed deeper, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the ceiling as his brain unhelpfully provided him with a selection of phrases. "I think I'd like to try some of those _things_ ," he grinned. 

Dean chuckled, finally meeting Cas' eyes again as he let himself be led away, "I think we can make that happen." He smiled as Cas kissed him again, soft and unhurried.

He broke away to breathe and looked up at Dean, "after breakfast."

Dean frowned, then chuckled as his stomach growled at him.

"After breakfast," he agreed.


End file.
